With the development of display technology, pixel per inch (PPI) in a liquid crystal display panel is getting higher. Currently, in order to meet the consumer requirements of the customers for high PPI in the liquid crystal display panel and ensure the great transmissivity of the liquid crystal display panel, a distance between a color film substrate and an array substrate in the liquid crystal display panel is getting smaller. And then a distance between a light shielding layer in the color film substrate and the array substrate is getting smaller, further strength of an electric field under the light shielding layer is getting stronger. Hence, turning range of a liquid crystal molecule between the color film substrate and the array substrate and under the light shielding layer is getting bigger, and a probability of a color mixing and color cast phenomenon in the liquid crystal display panel is increased.